plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom-shroom
Doom-shroom is the most powerful of all of the exploding plants, able to affect every row when exploding. Detonating it creates a crater. Any Zombies surrounding it or Plants supporting it will be destroyed in the explosion, which has an exactly damage radius of 5x5 squares. If there is a Pumpkin planted around the Doom-shroom, it will also be destroyed when the Doom-shroom detonates. He is the 16th plant you will receive and he is obtained after level 2-8. Suburban Almanac Entry Doom-shroom Doom-shrooms destroy everything in a large area and leaves a crater than can't be planted on. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a huge area Usage: single use, instant Special: leaves a crater Sleeps during the day "You're lucky I'm on your side," says Doom-shroom. "I could destroy everything you hold dear. It wouldn't be hard." Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Strategy This is the atomic bomb of all plants which can easily destroy huge waves of zombies. As it has a very slow recharge time, you will want to plant it when it can destroy the most zombies, or when you most need it. Bear in mind that it has a much bigger blast radius than Cherry Bombs, so it can easily take out huge waves of zombies. If you want to take out zombies while playing daytime levels, plant one before you intend to use it. In Survival Mode, the Doom-shroom can be used to destroy an entire wave of zombies, simplifying the process of defeating waves if your defenses are low. Planting one in the center row maximizes the amount of zombies it can kill. #'Note:' This is not as good as a plant for daytime use, as you will need to spend 75 Sun on a Coffee Bean make him awake. You may want to plant the Doom-shroom ahead of time, so as to save time when you need to wake it up and prevent the Zombies from eating it. Trivia *The Doom-shroom has the largest area of effect of all exploding Instant Kill plants, so to maximize its destructive power you should plant them in the center row. *It is unknown why it should cost less then the Cherry Bomb even though its area of effect range is higher. *It is also the only Instant Kill that is a mushroom. *Strangely, despite the fact that a roof tile is a non-living object, the tile slowly "heals" and removes the crater left behind by a Doom-shroom. This also happens with water. This may be down to the fact that oil on water can very slowly dissolve, settle on the bottom or disperse. **The oil slick is the only Doom-Shroom result that isn't a crater. *The Doom-Shroom is one of the plants, along with the Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Hypno-shroom and Cob Cannon, that has red eyes. **The Tangle Kelp, Hypno-shroom and the Doom-shroom are the only Plants with full red eyes. *When the Doom-shroom explodes the word "DOOM!!" will appear at the explosion. **The cloud created by a Doom-shroom is very similar to a nuclear bomb explosion cloud (which ironically looks like a mushroom cloud) **At the top of the musroom cloud there are several repeated smoke clouds stacked on one another. **These are identical to the smoke clouds created when a lawn mower hits a gargantuar, only coloured purple. *When the Doom-shroom is detonating, its mushroom cap will get bigger and shake heavily. *The Doom-shroom and the Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that have eyes on their mushroom caps. *If you look closely, you can see a red crack looking like lava flow on the Doom-shroom. *In the X-box version Mini-game, Heavy Weapon, he is used as the Nuke. *When the Doom-shroom explodes, a lightning-like flash on the screen is seen. *The Doom-shroom is the only plant that can destroy other plants, when it explodes on a Lily Pad, Pumpkin, or a Flower Pot. *Sometimes one Doom-shroom can destroy a healthy Gargantuar. *The Doom-shroom is seen detonating during the Plants VS Zombies Trailer. *The Doom-shroom makes the biggest explosion. *The Doom-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Fume-shroom, and the Ice-shroom are the mushrooms that frown. *Before he detonates, his mushroom cap covers his body. *He can destroy other plants and leave a Crater, but can't destroy a Gargantuar instantly. *Doom-shroom is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Blover. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Ice-shroom *Coffee Bean *Jalapeno *Crater Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Instant Kills Category:Environment Modificators Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Night